


Green and Gold

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [56]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Orion! Reader, Political Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim is required to marry an Orion.





	Green and Gold

The strange captain exuded the most distracting pheromones you’d ever encountered. Ever since your elder had informed you that you would be becoming his mate, you’d been expecting a very negative aura and smell from the human, who was said to be extremely reluctant about the whole arrangement, but was going through with it by order from Starfleet, who wanted to make an alliance with your planet. You, on the other hand, were very excited about the prospect of such a handsome, physical specimen of a mate. Captain James T. Kirk was no slouch in the good looks department and you thought you could have done a whole lot worse, given how previously, your father had considered a very unpleasant older nobleman for you to wed. 

When you first met the man two weeks before the official ceremonies, he seemed rather stiff and awkward, which was understandable given the circumstances, but even under the dread and nervousness he was projecting, you found his scents extremely enticing. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Captain. I see the reports about you were all true.” You looked him up and down appreciatively. 

Despite his look of consternation, a blush reddened his cheeks, only rendering him even more adorable to you. 

“Likewise,” He said, recovering himself to offer a handshake in the human form of greeting. “I’ve heard glowing things about you, Y/N.” 

You simpered at him. 

“My father tends to exaggerate, especially when he’s trying to close the deal. Looks like he finally succeeded.” 

Kirk looked away for a moment, faint grin appearing. 

“My superiors were pretty eager to finish things, too. Threatened to give me a ground posting if I refused to cooperate. This whole treaty must be really groundbreaking.”

“Mostly because they’re so eager to reap the benefits,” you said knowingly. “And my father wanted me out of the house because I cause too much trouble, apparently.” 

“Oh? What kind of trouble?” 

“Enough to scald your delicate Terran ears,” you said coyly. “I doubt the pride of Starfleet would want to hear about my misdeeds.”

The captain shook his head, a smile appearing again.

“I take it you haven’t heard about the many times I’ve nearly been kicked out for breaking the rules? Trust me, Y/N, I’ve done a heaping share of misdeeds in my time, might have ended up in jail if I hadn’t joined Starfleet.”

“Ooh, tell me more,” You cooed, moving a little closer to him. He smelled very appealing in addition to his striking good looks and your interest in him was growing stronger every minute. 

Jim was sweating and trying to hide the fact he was being affected by your proximity. He hadn’t been with an Orion since Gaila and had forgotten the power of Pheromones, even while muted by suppressors. Pheromones or not, he was pretty sure he’d find you stunning anyway. 

“Well,” he began, “there was a lot of drunk and disorderly and the occasional petty theft, but the real biggie was when I was 12 and drove my dad’s old car over a cliff to keep my stepdad from selling it and profiting of it. The guy was a jerk.” 

Your eyes widened. “How did you not go over the cliff with it, James?”

“I still don’t know, but I somehow just managed to catch the edge of the cliff with my hands. Fortunately or unfortunately, that was when the cops showed up.” 

“Did you go to jail?” You asked. 

“Oh, no, but I got grounded for months. It was worth it, though. I hated that man.” 

You sensed it was a painful topic for him, so you asked him about Starfleet Academy and he regaled you with his exploits for quite a while, giggling at the creative pranks he admitted to being a part of. 

“Ah! Getting along nicely, I see. Excellent!” Your father’s voice boomed from the doorway, interrupting your enjoyable conversation with Jim, as he’d asked you to call him.

“Did you need something, Father?” you asked, reigning in your irritation as his overly proud of himself attitude. 

“No, no, Y/N, I merely wanted to make sure there was no bloodshed,” he soothed. “It appears you two don’t require any mediators, though. That bodes well for the future.”

Your face turned a deeper green at his hints and you shot an apologetic look at Jim.

“I believe it does,” you agreed, with a sly smile. “The captain is quite agreeable and not at all hard to look at. Certainly the best candidate you’ve brought for me yet.”

It was Jim’s turn to blush as you complimented him to your father. 

“Well, don’t let me disturb you, then,” your father remarked snidely. “I’ll get busy planning the wedding.”

As quickly as he’d come, he was gone, leaving you and Jim laughing awkwardly. 

“I…..uh... guess I’ll see you then,” the captain said sheepishly, as he took his leave. 

“Just one thing, Kirk,” you requested, snaking an arm around his waist. 

“What’s that?” He asked, swallowing hard.

“Will you take me with you on your pretty ship?” you asked breathily. “I’ve heard it’s top-notch.”

“If you want to, of course.” Jim said, looking surprised. 

“I’d love to,” you confirmed, eyes dropping to stare right at his rather full lips. Hmmm….he was probably a great kisser, you reflected, pausing just inches away from his face, tempted to find out right here and now.

Jim looked right back, giving you a nice close up off his gorgeous eyes. For a moment you were frozen like that, faves just inches from each other, then Jim broke the moment by clearing his throat. 

“I’ll look forward to getting to know you better, Y/N. This is…...going to be incredibly awkward, but I was expecting you to hate me and you don’t….so….” he shrugged sheepishly. 

“Hate you? That would be pretty hard to do, James,” you said merrily. “I hope you don’t hate ME, though, getting you entangled in marriage.” 

“Wasn’t your doing,” he reminded you. “Who knows? It’s a new adventure after all, and you know I’m all about those.”


End file.
